


a change of heart

by meganekun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week, M/M, cuddly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganekun/pseuds/meganekun
Summary: Watari has an unpleasant dream and Kyoutani, on Yahaba's suggestion, attempts to deal with the aftermath (Keyword being attempt).





	

**Author's Note:**

> my entry for the **hq!! ot3+ week** , _day 6: domestic_ :D
> 
> title from the 1975's song with the same title (i need to stop naming my fics after their songs i swear)

 

 

 

 

Watari lies in bed and enjoys a lazy morning for what feels like the first time in years. He stretches out his limbs – none of them hang off the bed, because that thing is _enormously_ big – and closes his eyes, hanging on to the illusion of dreaming still. Today's dream has really been pleasant, unlike last night's, but Watari doesn't want to think back on that. He wonders if the sensation of being kissed – once on the left, once on the right cheek, once briefly on the space between his eyebrows, twice just below his jawline – was really just crafted together by his subconscious. He bites his lip in order to stop the growing smile in his tracks.

And then the sound of a key scrambling to fit into the doorhole scratches Watari's ear drums and he shoots up in anticipation.

Their bedroom has a direct view of the hall, if the door is open, which Watari is really fond of because their bed is sort of a substitute for the typical living room lounging couch, and so when he or one of its other occupants lie or sit on it, they are notified immediately of another's return home.

Kyoutani doesn't realize Watari's presence immediately; he takes great care with taking off his shoes and putting them in the right place, first and foremost. Once he straightens back up, still in his black parka – man, does it look good on him, Watari thinks –, white work pants underneath, he catches sight of the open door.

"Shinji," he breathes, stopping in his undressing motions for a moment.

What a bastard: Kyoutani very rarely uses his first name, and it never fails to make Watari's face heat up. But two can play that game.

"Ken-chan!" Watari exclaims cheerfully and throws his head back to pop his spine. "Come here," he says then, patting the sheets next to him.

Kyoutani turns around slowly, continuing to take his outerwear off, but the newly exposed back of his neck, along with his ears, colored brightly red, give him away immediately.

Watari can't help but giggle. Their Mad Dog has really only always been a cute puppy.

He's too caught up in reminiscing about the beginning of their relationship to notice Kyoutani plopping down on the bed in a white muscle tee, serving as an undershirt, and thermo-leggings. What a shame, too – he might have gotten a spectacular view of Kyoutani's ass if he'd paid more attention. He's not making that mistake ever again.

"Hey, how you doing," Kyoutani says, a little bit out of breath still, sitting on his toes with his hands in front of him. Watari is overcome with how adorable he looks – hair ruffled from the harsh autumn wind, face bare from his beloved eyeliner due to how serious he takes his internship for his zoology major...

"Better now," he replies absentmindedly and tugs Kyoutani closer by his shoulder, bringing him in his very proximity and puckering his lips for the kiss he is sure to receive, when–

"Whoa, whoa, hold on," Kyoutani says, his suddenly loud voice shattering their small space.

Watari frowns. What has he done wrong?

"Just– hold on, let's talk," Kyoutani adds, before Watari can attempt to analyze his reaction further, and this is not good. This is not good at all, because the words, and the distanced posture, it's too similar to the dream Watari had, the dream in which he was left behind by the two people he loved so dearly, the two people he trusted with all of himself, the two people who chose to go on with their lives without him.

But he can't panic, Watari reminds himself, because there's no way something like that would happen immediately after the same thing being cooked up by his sleeping mind. Unless, unless the dream had actually been a prophecy, trying to warn him of the cards life was about to deal him before he got hurt. Except it's really not helping him not to feel hurt at all, is it–

"Watari, hey, you with me?"

He nods carefully, blinking a few times to make sure his eyes are not too glazed over to reveal his thought process. Watari has always worn his emotions on his face, but never his heart on his sleeve.

Kyoutani smiles, that small smile he does where it's mostly his eyes crinkling just the slightest with a layer of fondness – Yahaba refers to it as _"smizing"_ , Kyoutani refers to it as _"I'll bust your head, dipshit"_ – and Watari feels less reassured than he usually would, but it's progress nevertheless.

"So how was your day? Please don't tell me you just woke up."

Watari has to be honest, he's a little confused here. What's this small talk all about? And why is Kyoutani prioritizing it over kissing the living hell out of him? What is going on?

"Um, I kind of did, actually," Watari confirms abashedly, scratching the back of his neck – a habit he adopted from Yahaba a long time ago.

Kyoutani rolls his eyes, and that assures Watari just a little bit more – it's no angry behavior.

"Well, you got some, uh, rest then," he responds, and Watari waits for his next question or something of that sort, but nothing comes. They sit in silence, with Kyoutani chewing on the corner of his lip, and though silence with Kyoutani is rarely anything but comfortable, it's clear he wants to say something.

"Uhhm, do you want me to get you something? Breakfast, or something to drink, or..."

"I'm good, Kyou, thanks," Watari replies, and belatedly, it starts to dawn on him what Kyoutani is trying to do.

He's trying to take care of him.

"Would you like an, um, massage?"

 _He really won't let up, will he_ , Watari notes, amused, and decides to play along.

"If you're offering," he grins.

"Back or feet?"

Watari's eyebrows shoot up.

"Feet?" It sounds just as much of a question as it is in Watari's head.

"Alright," Kyoutani murmurs and lifts the sheets off Watari's left leg, getting right to work.

However unsure Watari was in the beginning, his doubts dissolve ten seconds into the feel of Kyoutani's strong hands and their steady, pulsing pressure, occasionally moving over to his shins, muscles coiled tightly from the lot of walking he had to do yesterday, running errands for his study group.

Watari's cheeks heat up in a blush everytime Kyoutani bows down to press soft kisses to the side of his knee, not to mention the one occasion where he miscalculates his head movement and ends up smooching his inner thigh and Watari thinks for sure his brain is going to short circuit.

They start a conversation eventually, Watari urging Kyoutani to tell him a funny story from the animal clinic he's doing his internship at, until they're knees-deep in a discussion about the pros and cons of mixed race labrador retrievers and the awkwardness from not having talked to each other properly aside from hasty good morning's, we're out of milk's and sleepy good night kisses once everyone has settled into bed has subsided completely.

"You can stop, you know," Watari says, his chest still heaving from the joke Kyoutani has just made. Kyoutani looks up, lack of understanding written flatly across his face.

"You've been at it more than enough," Watari elaborates, daring to reach forward and cup the side of Kyoutani's jaw. His heart warms at the sight of him leaning into the touch, his faded blond hair at the side peeking in between Watari's tan fingers, eyes fluttering closed.

Maybe things are okay, after all.

"Mm, but I'm not done. Are you sure you want nothin' to eat? Do you want me to go out and grab some takeout maybe? Somethin' else you need," Kyoutani retorts quietly, a contrast to his exclamation earlier.

"I– it's really nice of you to offer, but what makes you think I need anything? Other than some cuddling, perhaps."

At that, Kyoutani perks up.

"I can do cuddling," he nods and lifts the blanket to tuck Watari and himself in, shifting to the headboard and putting his arm around Watari. He's so warm and while his abdomen is muscled, the area between his neck and his pecs is very smooth and soft to the touch – Watari, despite his boyfriends' protests, has gotten his head shaved again; he can feel it.

It's comfortable enough like this, but Kyoutani uses the arm he's got around him to press him further into his chest and rests his other arm on his skull, stroking it with the pads of his fingers. Watari feels a little bit overwhelmed, but he's not letting it show.

Though, when talking of overwhelming, he should mention that no matter how quiet Kyoutani thinks he's being, whispering _precious Shinji_ and something that was likely supposed to be _I love you_ , but he can't pronounce correctly due to how embarrassed he is, into the crown of his head, he can hear it anyway. And it makes his relaxed toes curl just as much as it makes his heart beat almost painfully strongly against his chest.

Watari lays a hand on Kyoutani's chest, scratching with his nails through the white cotton. He raises his head toward Kyoutani's, breathing in his air, but he waits patiently this time, until the former ace gets the hint and leans his forehead against Watari's, inhaling noisily and pressing their lips together.

Knowing that they've got nowhere to be, that there's absolutely no need to rush, only makes the kiss taste sweeter. They move their lips smoothly, languidly, Kyoutani being careful with his tongue and teeth because Watari has complained about his messy kissing technique before. Not like Yahaba had much to teach him, before Watari came and–

Their lips separate with a smack that brings a blush to Kyoutani's ears, but Watari needs to ask.

"Kyou, what brought this on?"

He waits patiently again, letting Kyoutani come back down from the daze their kisses have left him in, praying the adorable look on his face won't prevent him from getting his answer.

"What...?"

"Why're you doing this? The foot rubbing, offering to get me food and stuff – it's almost like, like you're walking on egg shells around me."

Watari helpfully doesn't mention how out of the three of them, Kyoutani is least likely to say anything with the L-word in it at all.

Kyoutani swallows and chews on the corner of his lip. Watari wants to lean forward, back into his warm embrace, and bite his lip for him, but he did say he wants his answers before anything.

Kyoutani cracks easily, as expected.

"Yahaba told me about the dream you had."

Watari breathes in and out, before shaking his head incredulously.

"That bastard."

They share a look, and burst out laughing, and don't stop until Watari lies back down, next to Kyoutani this time, the closest thing to his preferred little spoon position. ('His' meaning Kyoutani's, obviously.)

"Kyou, I–"

"I'm not good at this, you know I'm not."

Watari holds his breath.

"Half of the fights the three of us had were probably on me, miscommunicating my emotions or failing to pick up on things, so I probably don't tell you a lot.

"But, Shinji, I need you to know this."

Kyoutani turns on his side, not looking into Watari's eyes, but being closer nevertheless.

"Yahaba and I, we care for you so much. Us three, being together, just like this, it means a lot that we get to have it and neither of us would change anything about it, ever.

"I need you to trust me on this, okay?" Kyoutani rasps, cupping Watari's jaw now.

Watari's always worn his emotions on his face (but never his heart on his sleeve), so it's no wonder that his eyes glaze over with moisture (it's just because he's so full of happiness there's not enough place in his body for it anymore).

"It was just a stupid dream," he breathes, chuckling quietly at how unfitting that remark is after the beautiful reassurances Kyoutani has given him.

But, if Kyoutani's toothy grin is anything to go by, it was just the right thing to say.

 

***

_omake_

 

 

"Honeys, I'm home!" A cheerful voice yells, the dull sound of shoes being kicked off messily echoing across the carpeted floor.

No reply.

"Hello?" It repeats, a whole lot quieter this time around, both out of uncertainty and regard for possible sleeping boyfriends.

Yahaba enters the bedroom to the sight of Watari and Kyoutani sitting opposite each other, legs entwined, Kyoutani's palms wiping underneath Watari's eyes and Watari brushing his fingers up and down the undercut fuzz on Kyoutani's neck.

"Hey, what's going on? Watari, are you–"

He doesn't get to finish that sentence as the two turn towards him, Watari motioning for him to come closer. He does, throwing off his jacket hastily and climbing on the bed between them. He is instantly pulled into a messy embrace, Kyoutani's right arm wrapped around his waist while the left awkwardly presses the side of Watari's face into his jaw and Watari's left arm rests on his back below his armpit.

Yahaba lets himself be smothered and smothers in return, anyway.

"I love you guys," he hears Watari say, the words almost tangible as a smoky, warm murmur against his skin.

Yahaba smiles.

"I love you, Shinji-chan, Ken-chan," he responds, undermining the confession with kisses to whatever part of whoever he's capable of reaching.

"I love you two," Kyoutani whispers, squeezing them.

They simply enjoy the moment for a while, letting it all soak in; until Yahaba breaks the silence.

"So, did you get to make him that heart omelet you've been practicing in secret for the past two weeks?"

Kyoutani groans.


End file.
